Metallic reducing washers have been used in pairs to reduce a knockout hole in an electrical enclosure or electrical box so as to allow an electrical conduit or raceway to properly fit with respect to the electrical enclosure or electrical box. The reducing washers are able to provide a proper mechanical fit along with electrical bonding between an electrical conduit or raceway having a smaller cross-sectional size than that of a knockout hole (sometimes just called a knockout) in the electrical enclosure. Such situations typically occur where a knockout of a first diameter or size is initially used with an electrical conduit or raceway, but is later to be used with a smaller diameter or size conduit or raceway respectively. The metallic reducing washers thereby provide a mechanical and electrical fit between the smaller conduit or raceway and the larger knockout hole; thereby providing a mechanical and electrical securement of the smaller conduit or raceway to the electrical enclosure or electrical box.
However, when such electrical enclosures are in an outdoor location, for example, electrical installers may attempt to use such metallic reducing washers with sealing locknuts or silicone sealers in order to prevent water intrusion into the electrical box. However, due to the design of such metallic reducing washers, it is virtually impossible to create a weathertight seal using this arrangement of parts. Thus, there is a need for a reducing washer which is able to provide a mechanical and electrical connection of a smaller conduit or raceway to a larger knockout associated with an electrical enclosure and to further provide a weathertight seal to prevent water intrusion or the like into the electrical enclosure.